


Happy Birthday Seto-sama

by Lauradbz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Happy Birthday, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, husband seto kaiba, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauradbz/pseuds/Lauradbz
Summary: So yeah, um.... Happy Belated Birthday Seto Kaiba!





	Happy Birthday Seto-sama

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, um.... Happy Belated Birthday Seto Kaiba!

The uniquely harmonic clacking of dual speed typing was the only sound heard in the large main office of the Kaiba mansion. Your eyes scanned the coding on the laptop display in front of you; a deep sigh escaping as you realized you were just about done writing the program you'd been working on for the last week.

“If you're going to make  unnecessary noises, then do your  work in  _ your _ office. I don't need you distracting me.”

Your eyes  never left your  computer screen as you automatically answered your husband, “ Don't worry, I'll be done shortly and then you can have  _ your _ office all to yourself. ”

There was a short pause  in his typi ng  b efore you heard him continue, “ Send it to me once you’re done.  I'll have  a report done for you in the morning.”

THAT grabbed your attention. Your eyes shot from your screen, across the large desk, past the almost identical laptop screen, to the face of the man whom you’ve been married to for the last 3 years, Seto Kaiba.

“You are NOT testing this tonight.” You stared  into his blue eyes, lit by the light coming from his display screen . His eyes never left his screen and  he made no motion to answer back.  “Aside from finishing the coding, I still have to do unit and integration testing, which I am not going to do  _ today _ .”

Today was Seto's birthday. You knew he didn't like celebrating it, but you weren't going to let him work all day either. You both had already spent most of the day in his office working on your laptops. That was actually fairly pleasant as you got to be together, but it was still _work_. You already knew he would be working later than you, but you still had to give him his present. His gifts every year so far had consisted of something fun, but fairly mundane like a pack of Duel Monster cards or a new program you designed for him, but this year you wanted to give him something a little more _intimate_. 

You went back to typing until the last line of code was done, saved and closed the file before your eyes automatically  started  proofreading it; your hands instinctively closing the laptop as you stood from your chair to stretch. You noticed  Seto take a quick glance away from his screen to watch you stretch; an idea popping into your mind on how you could possibly get him away from his work even quicker.

You slowly walked around the desk, behind his chair and ran one hand up the back of his neck, your fingers sifting thru his hair as you leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I’m done for the night. Don’t spend too long in here working; I still need to give you your birthday present …. Seto- _ sama _ .”

He slightly leaned back into your touch and you felt him stiffen at your words, his typing pausing for another second at the  honorific you used. You had refused to work for  Kaiba Corp or any company for that matter, preferring to stay a freelance programmer and you did very well for yourself ;  interestingly, o ver the years of being together, you had come to learn that he loved hearing you call him that.

The coding on his screen caught your attention and you couldn’t help your curiosity and scanned it over. “A new duel system?” You questioned as your brain began to piece together the lines of code.

At that, you heard him growl in annoyance; his rapid typing continued, but he never moved away from your touch. You began removing your hand from his hair and was about to turn to leave, thinking your plan backfired, when you felt a slight pull on your free arm, causing you to fall forward across  Seto's lap. His arms caught you midair, his lips close to your ear and you knew he felt you r body shiver as he darkly breathed, “You've got 15 minutes. I'm assuming that's plenty of time for you to get my present  _ ready _ .” 

You suddenly felt yourself falling again as he let you go; your mind still frozen from his words as you moved your hands across his thighs , push ing yourself back up. You chanced a glance up at his face, not wanting to show any hint that he was right in his assumption and hiding the deep blush that crept across your face. He smirked down at you, his eyes taking in your figure laying across his lap. As you stood back up, he started his typing again, but took a quick glance at your  slightly dazed state and added smoothly, “14 minutes; I expect my present to be ready by then.”

You felt a twinge of annoyance at his demanding tone, but then realized that your plan actually worked….and better than you had hoped; while you were removing yourself from his lap, you had noticed the effect your touch and words were beginning to have on him. Without another  minute to waste, you turned and began walking toward the office door; then another idea to tantalize your husband came to your mind. As you swiftly walked across the room, your hand came up to the loose bun your hair was currently in at the back of your head; a gentle pull of the  hair tie and your hair softly cascaded down your back. You didn’t need to look to know you had caught his attention as you heard the minuscule pause in his typing as you felt your hair fall across your shoulders right before opening the large door and leaving his office. 

You quickly walked down the hallway towards your shared bedroom; your mind racing with ideas of how the rest of tonight could progress. As you crossed the threshold of the large master bedroom, you reminded yourself of where you had hidden the lingerie you had bought specifically for his birthday, which also happened to be the only lingerie you've ever owned.

You stood in front of the full-length mirror hanging against one wall, making sure everything fit properly. The lingerie you picked consisted of a lace bra and thong with attached slight  see-thru mini skirt that barely covered your ass. As you pulled the skirt down a little more, your eyes wandered over your figure in the mirror; admiring the way your eyes, hair and skin contrasted with the bold cobalt blue of the lingerie. 

You started feeling excitement and nervousness as you checked the clock on the wall above the mirror; you had 10 minutes. You figured you had plenty of time and grabbed your cell, popping the connected earbuds in your ears and queuing up some music to help calm your nerves. You continued standing in front of the mirror as your eyes closed and you started to softly sway your hips to the music. You felt your nervousness melt away as the next song started and the rest of your body followed your hips in  their movement to the music.

Halfway thru the song, you felt two sets of long slender fingers grab your lace covered breasts, lightly squeezing them. Your eyes snap open at the contact, seeing  Seto behind you in the mirror; his hands moved from your breasts down to your hips, which you continued to sway back and forth with the music. 

Suddenly he uses his grip on your hips to hold you against his, grinding his arousal against you; he pulls out one of your earbuds and leans down to your ear. “Is a show part of my present as well?”

Your mind scrambles for an answer as your eyes notice that you had had another 5 minutes before he said you should be _ready_ and you called him out on it. His eyes bore into yours thru the mirror as a smug smirk appeared on his face.

“I never said I couldn’t be done earlier. Besides, it looked like you had my present ready about 5 minutes ago.” You felt his lips lightly kiss down the side of your neck as he continued his hold on your hips; you could feel him harden even more as he continued to grind against you.

He watched yo ur eyes wide n in the mirror  as you realized he'd been watching you since before you had started listening to your music.

“Sounds like you already got a show,” you accused, but then softly added, “…but I don’t mind giving you another…. Seto- _ sama _ .” You felt his grip on your hips tighten  even more  at those words before he suddenly let go and walked across the bedroom before sitting down in the large, comfy chair situated in the corner of the room. His eyes stared intensely into your own, a silent demand reflecting in them. You felt your excitement and unfortunately, your nervousness flare again.

The moonlight gently filtered in from the large window next to him, making his tall suit-clad figure even more intimidating. You set your phone and earbuds down on the table next to the mirror and felt your feet slowly move across the floor towards him, your hips sashaying back and forth causing the mini skirt to softly move against them; his eyes followed each step you took. You felt the urge to rub your thighs together from the lust reflecting in his eyes.

You closed your eyes  out of nervousness  as you reached him , blindly reaching out with your hands and grabbing the arms of the chair; you felt your bare legs brush against the fabric of his pants, causing you to shiver once again.

You suddenly felt your hands being pulled upward, towards the back of the chair; your body leaning over, bringing your face close to his.

“Look at me . T his is  _ my _ present after all , ” he commanded smugly.

Your eyes slowly opened, looking straight into his handsome, smirking face. You heard another command cut thru the silence.

“On my lap.”

You placed your legs on either side of his lap as you climbed onto the chair and him; your hands never left the chair back and your gazes never left each other. As you slid further onto his lap, you felt his arousal thru his slacks as you rubbed your clothed wetness against him . You r eflexively r olled your body against his , causing you to moan softly as your breasts rubbed against his chest. His hands moved to your waist and he placed light kisses against your collarbone as you rolled against him a few more times; your hips rocking back and forth against his and your hardened nipples brushing against his chest.

“You're overdressed  _ Seto-sama _ ,” you whispered in his ear as you leaned back, sitting on his lap as your fingers hooked around his tie, slowly loosening it before removing it completely and dropping it to the floor. Your hips  continued to rock against him as your fingers slowly worked at the buttons on his shirt; you could hear his breath quicken slightly as your hips pressed against him with a little more pressure as you undid the last button, letting his shirt fall open and expose his bare chest.

“Se--to--,” you  suddenly  moaned as you felt his long, skilled fingers simultaneously grab your ass under the super short skirt with one hand and rub your clit thru the fabric with the other. You fell forward, your hands catching yourself against his chest; your hips automatically pressed into his touches, causing you to whimper at the  dual  stimulation.

“What happened to the rest of my show?” he smugly asked; his hands never ceasing their movements.

You looked up into his eyes with a pleading look, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. “Please Seto-_sama_\--"

He snorted at your response, moving his fingers against your clit  a little  quicker.  “Please what?”

“Please make me yours, Seto- _ sama _ ,” you whimpered into his chest; your hands had moved down to his pants, your fingers quickly undoing his belt buckle. As your fingers unzipped his pants, you leaned up to his ear, “Take me, fuck me, fill me with your cum.”

“My wife’s such a dirty little slut.” Your body shivered at his statement , feeling yourself become even more wet .

“Only for you ..... Happy Birthday  Seto _ ” _ you softly breathed against his ear before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

The hand on your clit disappeared and instead grabbed your chin, turning your lips to lightly brush against his before he kissed you deeply. His other hand guided your hips further onto his lap, causing your sensitive clit to rub against his now free cock. Your fingers tangled in his hair at the back of his head and neck as the dominating kiss continued.

“Keep this on all night,” you heard him say against your lips before he moved to your neck, slowly trailing kisses down to the juncture at your shoulder. His hand grabbed one of your breasts, kneading the stiffened nipple thru the thin material. You felt his other hand lift you slightly, pull the cloth covering your  wet ness to the side and guide you over his hard cock. 

“Anything you want,  Seto- _ sama _ ,” you gasped before you slowly lowered yourself onto him . His other hand moved to knead your other nipple as you sat down fully onto him; your body trembled at the feeling of your walls being stretched so much  and  with your current position,  the head of his cock rubb ed against your cervix as he filled you completely. You felt yourself cry out his name in ecstasy and your fingers tighten their grip in his hair.

You heard him growl a few curse words against your skin and his hands moved back to your waist, gripping it loosely.

You panted as you felt your legs start lifting your body up and down his cock, a whine  of bliss  escaping each time you felt the head of his cock hit your cervix and  the coil inside of you tightening even more .

He began nipping at your skin in-between his own panting breaths as he felt your walls tighten around him with each stroke. His hands moved back to your hips, gripping them tightly to stop your movements. You squirmed in his lap as his hands pushed your hips further down onto his cock; making the head rub against your cervix harder, causing your walls to tighten even more.

“ Seto \--,” you cried out, the coil inside you finally snapping as you came. Your walls spasmed around him as your fingers let go of his hair and instead latched onto his shoulders. You panted against him, feeling your heart continue to race.

“Only for me,” you faintly heard him breathe against your skin as he began lifting you off of his still hard cock as your orgasm subsided. You were about to whine in protest until his grip tightened on your hips even more and he bucked his hips up into yours forcefully.

He continued his thrusts into you at a steady pace as he held you slightly above his lap; his lips began to kiss your skin again as you leaned into him more from this position. You felt the coil inside you begin to tighten again as his cock continued to stretch your walls and rub against all your sensitive spots. Your grip on his shoulders tightened and you desperately pleaded to your husband, “Please,  Seto ...please fill me with your cum....please,  Seto- _ sama _ \--”

You instantly felt him speed up his thrusts and his kisses become deep pants and groans against your chest. Hearing his pleasure caused yours to spiral out of control, the coil snapping once more as you came again, your scream of pleasure muffled against his neck. Seto’s thrusts became deep and erratic right before he finally let himself come; he growled your name deeply against your chest as he filled you with his seed. You moaned at the sensation and nipped at the soft skin of his neck as you came down from your second orgasm of the night.

You were caught off-guard as  Seto suddenly stood, still holding you against him, and walked toward your shared king size bed. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling yourself close against his chest; you felt your body relax as you breathed in his refreshing scent and felt your eyes begin to drift closed.

You shivered at the coolness of the sheets as  Seto laid you down on the bed; his fingers tracing your figure still clad in the cobalt lingerie as he removed himself from you, watching the way you squirmed at his every touch from the over-stimulation.

He quickly redresses himself and a s he turn s to leave, your hand lightly grab s at his wrist. He looks backs to see you staring at him with a still dazed, but questioning look.

“I still have work to finish.”

You feel your thighs ache as you sit up at his words; your grip on his wrist tightening slightly. “Don’t you dare hack into my laptop.” Your gaze turning from questioning to  threatening; well, as threatening as you could make it at that moment in your post-orgasmic haze .

It was his turn to give you a questioning look; he had expected you to ask him to stay, especially considering  tonight’s events.

You leaned into his hand that was still in your grasp and lightly licked at one of his slender digits. You looked back up into his still questioning gaze and blushed as you softly suggested, “You’ve got 15 minutes. I’ll be _ready_ again by then.”

The smirk reappeared on his face, but he didn’t respond otherwise as he withdrew from you and the bed. He swiftly moved to leave the bedroom without glancing back at you, planning to make the most of that time. You cleaned yourself up, stretched your sore muscles and then snuggled under the bedsheets as you awaited the return of your husband.

As he walked back into his office, his eyes fell on your laptop. He swiftly grabbed it as he walked around the desk and set it next to his own as he sat back in his chair.  He stared at it for about five minutes, contemplating whether or not he should hack into it and see what you’d been working on all week. He finally decided to return to his own work for his remaining 10 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm going to apologize for this being a few days late. I had actually gotten this idea and started writing it about 2-3 days before his birthday so I can't complain for the fact that I finished it in less than a week. 
> 
> Second, this is the first lemon/smut fanfiction I've EVER written so I am SUPER nervous about how it turned out. Not only that, this is the first fanfic I've EVER written for this character AND fandom AND a ‘x reader’ so I am also SUPER nervous about all of that as well.  
(I’m literally just gonna hide under a rock for the rest of the day after I post this, lol.) 
> 
> Third, I do have some (a little, lol) knowledge of computer programming from classes I took in college, but I really liked my idea so tried doing my research to make sure I got terms and such correct, but if I did mess up, please kindly berate me in the comments and I’ll fix them asap. 
> 
> Fourth, to keep from putting myself under too much pressure and completely freaking out (which I did anyways, lol), I gave myself a few goals for this fic and here they are: 
> 
> a) Keep it a one-shot 
> 
> b) Keep him in-character 
> 
> c) TRY to make it not cringy 
> 
> I really hope I succeeded in my goals...*lays head in hands* 
> 
> I appreciate all feedback and thank you for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
